<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>with anything and everything by markyienbeomjae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000322">with anything and everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/markyienbeomjae/pseuds/markyienbeomjae'>markyienbeomjae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Markbeom Tour Log Adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Fluff, M/M, Mark is whipped, Markbeom, Markbum, Top Mark Tuan, bmark, but cute, if you squint you see, jinson, jinson are annoying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/markyienbeomjae/pseuds/markyienbeomjae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark takes Jaebeom on a date when they're on tour and shows him how much he loves the leader.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Markbeom Tour Log Adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>with anything and everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark could say he’s at peace at the moment, lazing on the cozy sofa of his hotel room, cuddling his boyfriend who is comfortably situated on his lap, all the while giggling about silly things, stealing quick pecks of kisses and whispering sweet nothings in to each other’s ears.  </p><p>It’s been two weeks since they’ve actually had time for themselves, with the world tour and nonstop promos they were scheduled for, they finally had a few days of break before the next stop for the tour. They are currently in Paris right now, deemed as the city of love, although Mark thinks it’s bullshit, he thinks anywhere in the world can be the city of love if you are with the person you love, and as cheesy and corny as that sounds, he still whispers it into Jaebeom’s ears. </p><p>Earning a loud laugh from his boyfriend, head thrown back, smile so wide looking like his cheeks will hurt, eyes almost disappearing; Mark can’t stop looking at how beautiful Jaebeom looks, <i>happiness suits him</i>, Mark thinks and he can’t believe he’s the reason that Jaebeom is happily laughing and smiling. This is it Mark thought, this is love and this is happiness, and he wants it forever. </p><p>Away from the spotlight and cameras, away from prying fans and managers. Especially, away from their members- “YO MARK!” A deep sigh from Mark escapes, <i>well there goes my peace</i>, he thinks. </p><p>His hotel door flies open and strides in Jackson and Jinyoung. Mark can feel Jaebeom getting up from his lap but he pulls the younger by his broad shoulders and wraps his arms around Jaebeom’s waist, hooking his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder. </p><p>“Why the hell are you guys in my room and how did you guys even get my room key?” Mark asks with exasperation. </p><p> “Forgot to pass it back to you yesterday.” Jackson shrugs and plops himself on the bed with Jinyoung following suit, making themselves at home.</p><p>“Didn’t you guys stop to think of what IF Jaebeom and I were, well I don’t know, fucking?” Mark can see the disgusted looks Jackson and Jinyoung are giving to each other. </p><p>“Mark, what the fuck?” Jaebeom shouts out, it’s just the way how the oldest says it so nonchalantly.</p><p>“That’s fucking disgusting,” Jinyoung calls out, “anyway, Jackson wants to hang tonight and I don’t want to be stuck with him in case he gets drunk.”</p><p>“Uh, if anything it’s drunk you that we don’t want to get stuck with.” Jackson clap-backs.</p><p>“Why?” Jaebeom directing the question to Jinyoung.</p><p>“Because Jackson literally knows every single person in the world, and I don’t feel like being a social butterfly tonight.”</p><p>“Aww, are you jealous Nyoungie,” Jackson teases, turning to face Jinyoung next to him “I told you already, you’re my favourite and only one.” Pinching his cheeks. </p><p>Jinyoung pushes Jackson’s hands away, “Shut up before I lock myself in my room and decide I’m better off reading than being a good friend.”</p><p>“Well, bring the kids. We’re not free tonight.” Mark announces.</p><p>“We aren’t?” Jaebeom asks with one eyebrow raised to his boyfriend.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re going on a date.”</p><p>“Since when?” </p><p>“Since we’re literally in the city of love and I’d rather be out with my boyfriend.” Mark nuzzles into Jaebeom’s neck and he can feel the leader's face grow hot with embarrassment at Mark's words.</p><p>“You guys make me sick.” Jinyoung says with disgust while Jackson gags.</p><p>“Get out.” Mark directs Jackson and Jinyoung, laughing when Jaebeom tosses a throw pillow to the two youngest.</p><p>“Hey, we’re the maknaes here! You should be nice to us and give us love and attention!” Jackson demands.</p><p>“Oh? Now you want to be my dongsaeng when you’ve been pestering me since we first met how we’re the same age?” Jaebeom chuckles. </p><p>“Well, right now I want to be babied!” Jackson complains with his signature puppy pout.</p><p>“You both are boring, come on let’s leave these two disgusting lovebirds and get wasted.” Jinyoung gets up and drags Jackson off the bed.</p><p>“Ah man, that means I’m going to be taking care of you the whole night.” Jackson whines and intertwines their fingers together like it’s second nature.</p><p>“Jacks, my keycard, leave it.” Mark calls out before he leaves the room, there’s no way he’s giving drunk Jackson and Jinyoung any chance of interrupting his free time with Jaebeom again, also he actually has plans to fuck his boyfriend tonight and would definitely not want them to find him balls deep in Jaebeom.</p><p>Jackson rolls his eyes and throws it on the study table, all the while not even letting go of Jinyoung’s hand.</p><p>“You think they’re fucking?” Jaebeom jokes when the two steps out of the room.</p><p>“Right now? No. But I’m pretty sure they’ll end up fucking soon if not tonight.” Mark answers quite calmly.</p><p>“Huh? What the fuck? Are you being serious right now? Why are you so calm?”</p><p>“Because I’m pretty sure they want to screw each other even though they deny it.” </p><p>“But they’re straight?”</p><p>“So? They can be straight and still want to fuck each other. Also, what if they actually aren’t? I mean have you seen how they look at each other. Plus Jackson told me they kissed once when they were apparently ‘super drunk’.” Mark informs in a nonchalant manner.</p><p>“But they kiss each other all the time in front of us?” Jaebeom asks, confused as to why Mark is mentioning it like it’s a big revelation.</p><p>“Those are pecks on the cheeks, baby. This is like a ‘moment’ kind of slow kiss on the lips type of kissing.” </p><p>“WHAT! You’re fucking lying!” Jaebeom turns to face Mark. </p><p>“I swear to God, babe.” Mark laughs at Jaebeom’s disbelief. It’s fun, he feels like they are having a gossip session and Jaebeom looks adorable.</p><p>“When?! Why didn’t you tell me? What did Jackson say?! What did Jinyoung say?” Jaebeom firing questions, completely engrossed in the topic.</p><p>“Uh, I don’t know, baby, when we were in the US? I didn’t ask much? He just said it was different and kept quiet. And Jinyoung didn’t mention anything to me.” Mark realises he’s definitely the listening type of guy rather than giving advice when it’s not asked for or not needed.</p><p>“Mark, these types of information... you need to tell me ASAP,” Jaebeom whines, “also, I know this is why we treasure you because you’re such a good listener but you also need to start digging more when people come to you with these kinds of things.”</p><p>“And what are we to do with ‘these’ kinds of information?” Mark raising an eyebrow to his boyfriend like it’s nothing important.</p><p>“We could play matchmaker for the hell of it.” Jaebeom jokingly answers.</p><p>“Okay, Cupid, I love you and I know you’re joking but we’re not playing with other peoples ‘confused’ feelings. So, get up and get ready, we have dinner at 7.” He instructs, patting Jaebeom’s ass motioning him to get up but he doesn’t.</p><p>“Oh? For real? I thought it was just an excuse?” Jaebeom asks, kind of disappointed since all he wants is just to cuddle with Mark while watching whatever is on tv, “plus, don’t you think fans are going to recognise us?”</p><p>“Do you really think I was going to bring you somewhere our fans would be at? I promise you, you’re going to love this place.” Mark really does think Jaebeom is going to love this place, he found a perfect restaurant with a private room for two and has the perfect view overlooking the Eiffel Tower. It’s cheesy, sure, but he doesn’t mind being cheesy for Jaebeom.</p><p>“Were you even planning to tell me this? It’s already close to 4?” Jaebeom gets off Mark’s lap to get himself ready to leave for his room.</p><p>“Yes but Jinson came in and ruined it,” Getting himself off the couch and pulling Jaebeom by the hips, Jaebeom chuckles at Jackson and Jinyoung’s ship name, “alright, come on, I’ll walk you to your room, baby.” </p><p>“It’s okay, you don’t need to.”</p><p>“Mmm, but I want to.” Leading Jaebeom back to his room.</p><p>Mark gives Jaebeom a peck on the lips and promises him he’ll meet Jaebeom in front of his room around 6pm so they can walk down together.</p><p>“Dress fancy, baby.” Mark says before he walks away.</p>
<hr/><p>It’s a couple of minutes after 6pm, Mark takes one last look at himself in the mirror. He thinks he looks good enough; wearing a full black suit, dismissing the tie and unbuttoning the top 3 buttons since he doesn’t feel like going full formal and pairing it with his favourite Christian Loubotin’s black dress shoes, hair perfectly swept to the side with the right amount of volume to it. </p><p>He knocks on Jaebeom’s hotel room door and leans on the threshold, messaging their appointed driver for the night that they’ll be down soon. When the door opens, his jaw drops, scanning the younger in front of him, beautifully dressed from head to toe in YSL, Mark doesn’t even need to be told, he just knows. Jaebeom opts for a black turtleneck over his black fitted double-breasted suit, his wavy fringe flawlessly styled down in front of his forehead, making him look extra pretty compared to his usual sharp and handsome features. </p><p>“Maybe we should just skip dinner and order room service?” Mark says, grabbing Jaebeom by the hips and attacks his face with kisses.</p><p>Jaebeom laughs and pushes Mark off, “no, I’m already dressed. And YOU were the one who wanted to go on a date. So, I’m expecting to be spoiled.” </p><p>Mark smiles, “and so you shall.” intertwining their hands together he leads Jaebeom to the elevator.</p><p>The beautiful waitress leads them to their private room, Jaebeom is awestruck, he basks in the view by the window that’s overlooking the Eiffel Tower, Mark has completely outdone himself. </p><p>The waitress told them in English with a strong French accent that she’ll be back in 10 minutes for their orders after they are seated. She lingers her smile and stance a second longer to Mark and leaves, of course Mark being his oblivious self, doesn’t even notice it.</p><p>Jaebeom scoffs at it, Mark immediately looks up from the menu and instantly reaches for the younger’s hand across the table, “why?” Mark questions.</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Tell me.” Stroking his thumb over Jaebeom’s, encouraging him.</p><p>“You’re oblivious, you know that?” Jaebeom chuckles.</p><p>“What happened?” Completely oblivious as to what his boyfriend is talking about.</p><p>Jaebeom rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair, crossing his arms together, “that waitress, she wanted your attention.”</p><p>Mark rolls his head back howling with laughter, “well, that’s because I’m oblivious to everything else but you.”</p><p>The leader rolls his eyes the second time tonight and scrunches his nose, “ew, you’re so cheesy.”</p><p>The eldest gets up from his seat and leans across the table to grab his boyfriend by the nape to kiss his forehead.</p><p>Just as Mark takes his seat back, the waitress enters, Mark orders for both of them telling Jaebeom he knows what he's doing and to trust him. The younger obliges and listens to Mark ordering in a mix of English and basic French. Jaebeom does catch Mark ordering a bottle of red wine, and he thinks, oh of course it’s that kind of date, it’s just been so long since they’ve gone on a date <i>date</i>.</p><p>“You’re so hot when you speak foreign languages.” Jaebeom says it like it’s a fact, as soon as the waitress leaves.</p><p>Mark chuckles, “what? That was literally just basic French. Even you could’ve done it.”</p><p>“I know but I wouldn’t be as confident as you. Plus, it’s always so hot when you take control.” Jaebeom places his elbow on the table and rests his chin on his palm, watching his boyfriend's reaction. </p><p>Mark groans, “Lim Jaebeom, you’re going to be the death of me.”  </p><p>The waitress enters again, serving their wine and leaves right after but still trying to get Mark’s attention. This time Jaebeom is sure Mark realises it but the younger decides not to ponder on it.</p><p>Mark raises his glass, a motion to clink their glass together, “let’s get wasted and fuck later.”</p><p>Jaebeom laughs out loud, “and here I thought you were going to say something heartfelt.” Clinking their glasses together.</p><p>“Oh, also I fucking love you and you’re beautiful face and ass.” Mark ends his declaration with a wink and sips his wine.</p><p>Jaebeom follows his actions, looks around the private room and then out of the window, “you’re right. I love it here. It’s so beautiful,” he turns to face Mark after admiring his surroundings, “you’re not planning to propose are you?” He teases.</p><p>“Baby, believe me when I tell you, when I propose, you will not see it coming.”</p><p>“And what if I propose first?”</p><p>“Well then, game on, baby.”</p>
<hr/><p>Jaebeom walks out of the restaurant as if he’s on cloud nine. Mark guides him by his waist, whispering more sweet nothings into his ears, making Jaebeom giggle like a schoolgirl. Safe to say they are quite drunk, Jaebeom more at least since Mark kept on pouring endlessly into his glass. </p><p>“Marrrkkk.” Jaebeom whines while waiting for their driver to come.</p><p>“Yes, baby?” Mark giggles into his ear.</p><p>Jaebeom turns to face Mark and wraps his arms around the eldest neck, leaning into him and resting his head on Mark’s small shoulders.</p><p>“I think I’m drunk.” Jaebeom announces.</p><p>“Mmm, I know you are, baby. Come on, our car is here.”</p><p>Mark helps Jaebeom into the car and laughs when he hears the leader groan.</p>
<hr/><p>Mark is thankful Jaebeom is not too drunk to pass through the hotel lobby and get to the elevator, of course not with a couple of giggles at absolutely nothing. But Mark finds it endearing, he can feel Jaebeom’s relaxing demeanour and it makes him relax too. </p><p>Jaebeom stumbles into Mark’s room, sparing no time the eldest connects their lips together pulling Jaebeom into a deep kiss. </p><p>“Baby, you have no idea how much I’ve been wanting to do this.” </p><p>“Mmm, I love your lips.” Jaebeom cups his boyfriend's face. Mark manages to bring both of them to the bed, laying Jaebeom gently on it. </p><p>They’re kissing each other like it’s going to be their last time on earth together, as if it’s not the wine they’re drunk on, “I love you so much.” Mark murmurs against their lips.</p><p>“Fuck, I love you too. Mark please-“ Jaebeom replies, panting in between their kisses.</p><p>“Tell me what you want, baby.”</p><p>“‘Make love to me, Mark.”</p><p>And Mark almost chokes at Jaebeom’s words. He gives Jaebeom one last peck on the lips and slowly strips both of them. He kisses Jaebeom all over his body, making sure the younger knows he worships his perfectly sculpted body, he can hear soft pants and moans from below him. Grabbing the lube from the nightstand drawer, he fingers and opens Jaebeom slowly and brushes his prostate every few thrust, by three fingers in, Jaebeom is a mess, moaning and mewling, begging for the man above him for more.</p><p>And make love they do. Moaning into each other’s mouth with every thrust, legs and arms wrap around each other, not knowing whose is whose. Exchanges of “I love you” and kisses. They devour each other, kissing and touching every inch of their body that they can reach.</p><p>Jaebeom is writhing under Mark, thighs on Mark’s shoulder shaking, gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles turn white, saying Mark’s name over and over again like a mantra, “I’m gonna cum-“ he chokes and cum splurges out from the head of his cock, pooling onto his toned abs. Mark, chasing his own high, releases Jaebeom’s legs and grabs his boyfriend's hip, grunting into the younger’s ear. After three thrusts he’s gone, spilling into Jaebeom and panting heavily.. </p><p>Jaebeom hums contently and threads his fingers through Mark’s hair, pulling him up so he can kiss him.</p><p>“Mmm, that was intense,” Jaebeom smiles while Mark stares at him fondly, “probably the best sex I ever had.”</p><p>“Well, you’re welcome, baby.” Mark giggles and brushes his bangs away so he can kiss his boyfriend's forehead. “I’ll clean us up.” He pulls out and Jaebeom gasps from oversensitivity. </p><p>“I’m sorry, baby. Was I too rough?” Mark asks, concerned he hurt the younger.</p><p>Jaebeom’s heart clenches at the eldest concern, “no, you were perfect babe,” intertwining their fingers together, “now clean us up quick. I wanna cuddle.” Demanding Mark with a pout.</p><p>Mark chuckles, “of course, leader.” </p><p>After cleaning and dressing them both up in just boxers, Mark joins his boyfriend in bed and Jaebeom is fast to curl up next to the elder, nuzzling himself into Mark’s neck. </p><p>Basking in each other’s warmth, Jaebeom breaks the silence, “mm, thank you for dinner. I loved it.” Snuggling even further into Mark. </p><p>“Anything for you,” Mark kisses the younger's head, “your turn to spoil me though. I’ll be waiting for it.” He jokes. </p><p>Jaebeom laughs breathlessly, “planning it already.” </p><p>Suddenly they hear a loud ruckus going on from outside. Extremely loud laughing, suddenly they hear Jinyoung shouting, “SEUNNIE!” </p><p>They look at each other and Jaebeom gets up in a split second making his way to the door, Mark goes after him, “Jaebeom! Baby!” </p><p>Jaebeom and Mark are at the door staring at Jackson hugging and tickling from the younger's back and Jinyoung trying his best to wrestle himself away from the other, their laughter echoing through the halls.</p><p>“So, we take it you guys had fun?” Mark breaks their laughter immediately, he’s never seen anyone jump apart from each other so fast. </p><p>“Oh Mark-hyung, Jaebeom-hyung. We didn’t see you guys there.” Jinyoung answers paired with an awkward laugh. Jackson's face is now crimson red and he scratches the back of his head.</p><p>“Oh, yeah we heard you guys and decided to see if everything was okay. Glad to see you guys are having fun.” Jaebeom says with a shit eating grin.</p><p>“Anyway, you kids have fun,” Mark tries to hold back his laughter, “let’s sleep, babe.” Dragging his boyfriend back in the room.</p><p>Mark turns to Jaebeom, “I fucking told you! Ugh, wished I put a bet on it.”</p><p>The leader rolls his eyes, “whatever.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>